


He was alone and in need of a friend

by LadyNoir_Adrinett



Series: Little Kitty On A Roof [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alix Appreciation Week, Awesome Alix Kubdel, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Gen, Good Friend Alix Kubdel, Hallucinations, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Classmates (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, and he gets one, imma just go cry over heeeere while you read this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir_Adrinett/pseuds/LadyNoir_Adrinett
Summary: There is always a price for time travel, especially when it's for personal reasons. Bunnyx knew that. But she also knew that he was suffering. And needed a friend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alix Kubdel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Little Kitty On A Roof [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199903
Kudos: 21





	He was alone and in need of a friend

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Back at it again with tha ANGST! And fluff too if that makes you feel better... ANYWAY! Off topic but i'm almost done with chapter seven on "Wait... D-did you just..... PURR?" so dont think i'm flaking on it like other stories i make.

His eyes fluttered open to see the pale blue sky that he had grown tired of. It wasn't that pretty blue anymore, it was lighter and more dull. Like him. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Then his eyes widened and he sat up abruptly once he remembered that he had dozed off. 

"Nonono! _No_!" Cat Blanc gasped as he looked around frantically "What's wrong Kitty?" a voice asked him as he stood and began pacing back and forth.

"Marinette. I slept. I wasn't _supposed_ to sleep. I was supposed to do that _after_ I did a nightly patrol! You know this! Why didn't you wake me?" The blue eyed boy rambled as he trembled.

He had been finished with paying everyone a visit underneath the dark waters that flooded Paris that afternoon. After doing so he went to the Montparnasse tower to lay and stare at the sky for a while.

He didn't mean to fall asleep.

Marinette stared at him and then smiled. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked comfortable." She softly as he grabbed at his hair and whimpered.

"Oooooh father's going to be _furious_ . I was supposed to practice the piano! Not _sleep_ ! Oh no! I was supposed to eat too! What if i lose _weight_ ? Then I won't fit in the clothes I'm supposed to wear to that _photoshoot_ ! Oh no no no... What if i _missed_ it? Marinette. Why didn't you wake me? You could've done it! Why didn't you!? Now father's going to _hate_ me!" Cat Blanc cried as he pulled at his hair yet again.

"I'm sorry kitty..." She said causing him to turn his head in her direction only to be met with nothing.

"Marinette? Where did you go? M'lady?" He asked once he saw that she was nowhere to be seen. Nowhere. Why did she always leave him? Why did everyone always leave him? The blanc teen then proceeded to whimper and gasp when he dropped to his knees. "I ruined _everything_ ! _EVERYTHING_!" He yelled.

"Now she's gone..." He whispered while holding his face. Tears flowed from his eyes as he dropped his hands to his lap. He giggled to himself as his tears continued to drop from his cold face. "hehehe! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he threw his head back and held his sides. Cat Blanc couldn't stop laughing for some time before speaking "Of _course_ she’s gone! SHE'S _DEAD_! HAHAHA!" He said laughing even harder.

His laughing fit was cut short by a sob that escaped his lips. "S-she's gone....She's gone. SHE'S _GONE_! WHY IS SHE _GONE_!?" He screamed as it dawned on him yet again that day. He kicked, screamed, laughed, and cried as realization hit him _hard_ like it did everyday. The times were messed up now.

He skipped two- maybe _three_ things he was supposed to do that day!

Now Marinette was nowhere. 

She was gone.

And it was all his fault.

"Ladybuuuug!!" Cat Blanc sobbed as he curled in on himself. He wanted her to hug him. To tell him that everything was okay. That she was there for him. 

That she loved him.

But she didn't.

At least...

Not anymore.

He held his face again so he could stop seeing the bland colors that seemed to be everywhere. 

White, Grey, and blue.

Those were the only colors that plagued the world. even him. He consisted of those dull colors. That made him even _more_ angry as he shook "Why? _Why_. WHY!?" He screamed. "WHY WHY WHY! _WHY_!?" He shouted over and over again as he hit his head repeatedly with his hands. 

Why couldn't he have green and black as his colors? He screamed on the top of his lungs as clawed at his face. 

Why couldn't he just bleed? Why did he have to give him the ability to not get hurt? 

"WHY!?" He screamed as he clawed at the ground.

"Whywhywhy. W-why. Why? Uhg! I hate myself. I HATE MYSELF!!!" Cat Blanc shouted while punching the ground with all his strength resulting in it cracking. Why didn't it hurt him anymore?

He wanted pain.

He wanted touch.

He wanted his lady.

The white haired teen sobbed as he accepted defeat yet again.

After a few minutes of crying he sighed and let out a feline like noise when he stretched and laid on his back. The model then let out a frustrated huff once he finished stretching his arms and legs out. He closed his eyes and tried pretending the sun felt warm even though it was freezing. He was freezing. Everything was freezing.

Why did everything feel so cold?

So lonely.

"Hey Kitten."

Cat Blanc jumped out of his skin once he heard that foreign voice. He shot up and threw a cataclysm at the voice behind him causing her to dodge it with ease. "Whoa there! You do _not_ want to do _that_! I'll die." She chuckled as a blue... Thing behind her closed suddenly. He hissed and prepped another cataclysm before she smiled at him playfully. There was no fear. Only playfulness.

Why?

He froze once she giggled at him "Hey. Do you _really_ want me to disappear? You looked pretty sad and lonely a minute ago. Do you _really_ want to go back to that?" She chuckled causing the bluish white ball to falter in size.

"Don't you want a friend?" She offered causing him to stiffen.

What?

The ball of destruction shrunk until it was out of existence. " _That's_ it Kitten." The bunny lady said as she subtly took a step towards him with a smile still lingering on her tan face. She isn't going to.... Take his akuma away? "I come in peace. 'k?" She said in the most calmest voice anyone could have in this kind of situation. It rivaled his lady's.

"Hey. You don't have to worry. I'm on your side. You know this. We've met before." She stated causing the teen to narrow his eyes at her "When." He coldly asked, causing the red haired woman to raise a brow.

She sighed overdramatically as she rested her elbow in her hand "You don't remember me." She stated as she pointed at him. "Well looks like i'll have to reintroduce myself. I am Bunnyx. The holder of the bunny miraculous. Ya know, the one for time travel?" Bunnyx said while pointing to herself.

"Bunnyx?" Cat Blanc said to himself as memories flooded into his mind when he looked down in thought.

Future Alix.

Miraculous holder Alix.

Adult.

Who was Alix.

Who wielded the rabbit miraculous.

The miraculous of time travel.

"Do you remember me _now_?" She asked, resulting in him snapping his head up due to how close she sounded. He flinched and made a small cataclysm ball. He was about to shoot it but Bunnyx grabbed his forearm and moved it up causing the ball to fly to the sky, probably space. "Heeeey! That's not very niiiice." She laughed as he growled at her. Of course she'd do that.

She's a time traveling rabbit!

That thought flew right out of his head once he registered the fact that she was touching him. He felt the _loudest_ purr erupt from him after that.

"C'mon you can't be mad at me when you're purring _that_ loud." She giggled at him when he looked up at her with blank eyes (That sported huge pupils). "You wanna kill me now?" She asked, resulting in him shedding more tears. Bunnyx stared at him like a mother seeing their child crying adorably but still felt bad for them causing him to whimper and sniffle as his breath caught.

"Oh Kitten... It's okay." The red haired lady cooed before pulling him into a hug. He then melted into her touch. 

He had craved for any human contact for s _o_. _Long_.

Cat Blanc nuzzled into her stomach and hugged back. _Tight_.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of this. It must be lonely huh?" She said as a lump formed in her throat. He nodded his head as he continued to remain as close as humanly possible to the tall woman as she continued hugging him. She then proceeded to cautiously pick him up. 

Surprisingly enough, he didn't attack her when she did. Bunnyx sat crisscross and shifted so Cat Blanc would be sitting in the middle of her crossed legs. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as she hugged him even tighter. He cried into her shoulder in either happiness or sadness, they may never know.

After what seemed like hours he finally calmed. Maybe it was longer than that, maybe shorter. He doesn't know time anymore.

His routine was his clock.

His sanity.

He ruined it.

Broke it.

It's gone.

The model made a long distressed whine before he moved his head back resulting in the blue eyed time traveler to look at him quizzically "What's wrong?" She asked causing him to shift so he could escape and fix what he had damaged.

"M-my schedule. I didn't follow it. I'm not following it _now_. I don't know the time anymore. I don't know when I'm supposed to do anything anymore. I don't know what time to do patrol! i don't know if i missed that important photoshoot. Oh no! Father's gonna be mad at me!" Cat rambled as his voice raised in pitch while he spoke. Bunnyx narrowed her eyes ever so slightly in confusion at his statement.

"Gabriel?" Bunnyx said causing the blanc villain to snap his gaze to her with wide eyes and cover her mouth the both of his hands "DON'T SAY FATHER'S NAME!!" he yelled fearfully as he looked by turning his head from side to side frantically as if he'd appear if his name was said. Which it was.

"Oh Marinette. She said father's name!" He cried looking behind Bunnyx to widen her eyes slightly. "Can i kill her M'lady? She said father's name. He gonna come back to life and hurt me and you! Should i kill her!?" he said. Bunnyx stared into his orbs seeing they were following some invisible movement.

After a moment me looked into her ice blue eyes and sighed looking back up behind her "You're right. "Kill her when she says it again now that she knows" i didnt even _think_ of that! you're always so smart M'lady! After all! She didn't even know. How _could_ she know!? I didn't even tell her!" He laughed. Bunnyx stared at him further once he moved his hands away slowly off her mouth.

She looked behind her and then back at him with her lips set in a thin, weak smile. "Marinette is here." Bunnyx pointed out slowly with disbelief causing Cat Blanc to meet her curious and shocked gaze. "Yes! My _adorable_ Marinette is here." he gushed looking smitten as ever. That brought a smile to her face.

"Well... She's more adorable with her hair let down. I hate it when she keeps her hair up... She's so beautiful and yet she keeps on denying it! I don't know _why_ ." He said with frustration. " _Marinette_! Why- why would you _say_ that!?" Cat Blanc yelled as he dug his nails into Alix's shoulders. Ow. "W-what did she say?" She questioned causing the broken hero to look at her with the most confused look.

This was dangerous grounds. 

His hands were _on_ her. Which is fatal if he gets mad and decides to activate his power.

It would be game over on the spot!

"What do you mean? Can you not.... Hear her? She's right there!" He said, voice wobbly as he pointed behind her with his ringed hand. Bunnyx looked behind her and then back at Cat Blanc with a worried gaze. What had Hawkmoth _done_ to this boy? Her thoughts were cut short by him beginning to pant.

Could she not hear her beautiful voice!?

It was _so_ hard to _miss_ ! It _always_ has been!

"Yo-you don't hear her? DO YOU EVEN _SEE_ HER?" He asked, getting panicked for some reason. She mustn't let him get upset like this. It's _really_ dangerous. "um...I...... Uh- Yes! I-i can! it's just... Weeell i'm not good with my hearing when i'm focused on one thing or-or person ya know?" She lied- well it wasn't a _full_ lie! She _usually_ tries her best to block out noises so she can focus on one thing sometimes. 

Her mind can go to _lots_ of places when she doesn't focus.

And they're not always _positive_ either.

"O-oh. Okay. For a second there I thought I was going _crazy_ or something. Haha! How funny would _that_ be?" He laughed causing the rabbit miraculous holder to internally wince. But she forced herself to laugh along with him anyways.

Only to regret it afterwards.

"What's so funny?" He said aggressively causing Bunnyx to flinch back slightly and stopped her forced chuckle and look to the side nervously but only for the slightest second before he noticed it. "Nothing." Alix said, causing him to dig his claws further into her suit.

She's _definitely_ gonna have some bruises after this. "But you were laughing. Why. Are. You. Laughing at me." He growled causing the blue eyed woman to smile widely at him.

"Ya see? The thing is, i wasn't laughing _at_ you. I was laughing _with_ you. I don't even know what's funny anyway. Just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Bunnyx explained truthfully. Cat Blanc stared at her and then slid his hands down to hold the sides of her arms "Really?" He said in awe as Bunnyx nodded slowly in response with a caring smile.

He giggled giddly at her as he rubbed the side of his face against hers with happiness. "You're such a great friend! You're my friend right?" He said digging his nails into her arms. Bunnyx's eye twitched slightly as she held back a wince. "Yeah. Of course i am! Why wouldn't i be?" She laughed causing him to look to the side.

He then shed a few tears and looked back at her with the most happy smile "REALLY!?" He gasped and then attacked her with a giant hug. "Yeah Kitten. We're friends." She said hugging him back happily.

At least he feels better.

"I finally have a _friend_! I don't know if Marinette counts... Since she's my girlfriend." He sighed lovingly into her shoulder. "I _really_ miss her hugs...." He said as his voice broke.

"Tell me about her."

"Huh?" Cat Blanc asked as Bunnyx laid down on her side bringing him with her slowly. The teen looked into her eyes with confusion swirling within them before the red haired lady continued "Tell me about her. Marinette. What's she like? Why do you love her?" Bunnyx said lifting a finger as she named questions.

"She's amazing." He said cutting her off with a distant look as he recalled memories of her "She is the most kind person you'd meet. Always stuck up for people she cared most about. That's why i wasn't at all surprised to find out that.... She was my lady. I was _so_ happy to have found that out! Then when i told her i loved her, SHE LOVED ME BACK! Can you believe it?" He said with excitement.

"After a whole year of rejection... She loved me back. She....." He said before sniffing "She _loved_ me.... And then broke my heart on our anniversary." He said shakily as it became hard to speak "I loved her so much. We were _made_ for each other! And then she said we weren't... And that she....She..." Then he sobbed and hugged the woman and cried into her chest.

"It's okay Kitten. Tell me.... What's it like being her partner?" Bunnyx said, trying to distract him from the heartbreak he felt. "I-it was the most fun thing in the world! I loved working beside such an amazing person..... I miss her Bunnyx. Why did she have to die?" He asked causing Bunnyx to scratch behind his droopy ears slowly and soothingly. He purred yet again that day as she began petting him.

"Life." She answered simply causing the white blue eyed boy to look up at her with sad eyes "L-life?" He asked like a confused toddler would to their parent. "Life. It wants to tear you down. To break you. It takes everything away from you so you'd shatter. But you won't Kitten. You wont shatter, you'll win. Life will lose, Okay? You'll get through this Minou. You will. Okay? And i'll be here to help you. Sound good?" She explained as the white haired teen sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

"yes..." He said with a small smile "I'll help you." She said to him with a smile across her face. 

They talked until the sun began to set.

The boy gushed about how Marinette winning that hat contest, about how she stuck up to his father on so many occasions, how she gave him hugs and kisses all the time, how amazing she was at thinking quick on plans and ideas. And Bunnyx listened patiently through all the ramblings, tears, and laughs until it grew dark. They were sitting on the edge of the building and Cat Blanc was curled up on her lap and was finding it hard to keep his eyes opened.

Cat Blanc wiped his eyes after a third break down that evening "Oh Kitten, I really don't want to leave you here... Especially like this." Bunnyx said as she secretly wiped a tear away from her own face. "Save me?" He pleaded quietly as he looked into her glassy eyes "I will Kitten. I will. I promise." Bunnyx said, voice breaking and shaking as tears spilled from her eyes uncontrollably causing Cat Blanc's to do the same.

"I promise Kitten."

He stared into the horizon as he waited for Bunnyx's special surprise. He wondered what it was... He was so excited for it. It _had_ to be better than the catnip she had brought that night they talked. "Trust me. It's going to be the _best_ present of your _life_!" Bunnyx Said as she stepped into her portal.

"The best."

Now he was sitting and waiting for this present. He couldn't wait. Now he was singing as he waited for either disappointment or a surprise.

"Little kitty on a roof, All alone without his lady-"

"Cat...Noir?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is why you don't let me freely read Cat Blanc fics... Or let alone WRITE Cat Blanc fics! well *sniff* at least things'll get fixed and go back to normal............................ Right?


End file.
